


Lonesome

by Rosie2009



Series: Red Dead Redemption Fanfiction [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: It was lonesome. Arthur could see but could not touch. The world was but a numb memory for him, but all the same, he was ever-presently there. It was a truly frustrating experience and the only thing that kept him grounded was seeing how those that he had loved were faring...
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Arthur Morgan & Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan & Uncle, Jack Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston & Arthur Morgan, Karen Jones & Arthur Morgan, Mary-Beth Gaskill & Arthur Morgan, Sadie Adler & Arthur Morgan, Tilly Jackson & Arthur Morgan
Series: Red Dead Redemption Fanfiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409836
Kudos: 11





	Lonesome

It was lonesome. Arthur could see but could not touch. The world was but a numb memory for him, but all the same, he was ever-presently there. It was a truly frustrating experience and the only thing that kept him grounded was seeing how those that he had loved were faring.

So, he visited Sadie from time to time. She would go bounty hunting, ruthlessly tracking her targets, and then end the night by drinking until she passed out from the sheer magnitude of the amount she had.

She always seemed so lonely. Her eyes were dull and her lips were seemingly permanently downturned at their corners. There was a deep sorrow in her that he found he could deeply relate to. Not now, of course, but he could before.

Occasionally, Arthur would reach out a hand to brush a tear away on the rare occasion that tears came knocking upon her door. But his hand never seemed to make contact as he so wished it would.

So, he would move on from Sadie, leaving her to drown in her sadness.

He would then come upon Charles.

The large man who had been so good-hearted now had a beautiful wife now and they were well on their way to giving birth to their first child. Charles had settled down on the outskirts of Canada, just within the United States in a small town in Montana.

Arthur could feel an aura of happiness emanating from Charles, and as happy as he was that the man had found a happy life, he could not help but wish he could be seen so that he could at least congratulate the man.

And when their baby was born, Arthur was there, and he watched the enamored, adoring look on Charles’s face as he viewed his gorgeous baby girl. Arthur even smiled at the sight, despite the fact that he truly was not able to feel anything except some sort of transparent emptiness.

So, he moved on from Charles, desperately in search of some real emotion, and that would be when he looked through the window into Tilly’s life.

She had a baby and a wonderful husband who treated her as the true queen that she was. Her home was absolutely gorgeous with all of the finery that Arthur had before felt that she deserved in life.

But sometimes, despite this joyful existence, Tilly would look out the window as she rocked her baby to sleep, and she would gain the most sad and thoughtful expression. The moon shone down upon her gorgeous, unmarred skin, and it would glitter in her eyes beautifully.

What Arthur would not have given to speak to her and take that look of unhappiness from her face. At the very least, he wished to dull it.

Once again, he could not reach out.

That was when he would leave Tilly to check on Mary-Beth.

Her heart was full and her mind was happy as she wrote her books that she had so dreamed of authoring. They were considerably successful, and she always had a delightful glow to her every expression and movement. She had even gotten that gorgeous desk and pen that she had wanted.

But what surprised him was that she would occasionally withdraw a pen from a drawer of her great desk that, although worn and not as shiny as it should have been, was in wonderful shape for its age. It was the one that he had found for and gifted to her so long ago.

It would have warmed his heart.

He then continued on his seemingly never-ending journey where he would visit Karen.

Poor, poor Karen. Barely alive, suffering from alcoholism, and now she was only a washed-up shell of what she once was, selling herself in bars and somehow still miserably living. Arthur seldom visited her because he was quite afraid that the next time he came, she would be laying at rest in a coffin.

Somehow, she was having a worse end than the one that he had suffered for so long. Karen was truly living an awful life, and it made Arthur even lonelier and more restless than he had been before.

These were the people that he most often visited.

He had not yet dared to venture out and see how John was doing for fear that the man had not made it out of everything alive. And Arthur was not quite sure if he would be able to handle it if John was gone from this lonely world.

But one day he worked up the courage to go out and search for the man.

It was not long before he found a ranch house in Blackwater. There were animals and crops and the entire place in one word could be quite simply described as lively.

There was a large yellow dog on the front porch, laying there next to a young boy who seemed to be in his early to mid-teens. The boy lifted his head to look at the dog, and Arthur immediately recognized those facial features.

It was Jack.

Arthur eagerly moved toward the boy, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder. But, as usual, Arthur remained unnoticed as he laid a hand on the boy. So he trudged up the stairs to enter the home and see the rest of it.

He found Uncle very soon, seated in the living room as he looked over a newspaper. Arthur almost smiled at the sight, knowing some things never changed, but nevertheless somewhat surprised at the fact that the old man was there with Jack even after everything had happened.

Quickly after that, he discovered Abigail sitting in the beautiful dining room, cooking dinner for the family. The entire house was truly a vision, and Arthur found himself glad that the woman was alright and was living as she so deserved to. Arthur wanted to hug her, despite the fact that he knew he could not.

He then headed out of the house, looking for the one person that he had not yet seen in this wonderful ranch.

Soon enough, he saw the man.

Arthur approached from behind, looking closely, hoping that it was who he thought it was. The man before him was brushing a horse gently, combing through its dark mane and through its shiny coat.

Just before Arthur had reached him, he heard Abigail calling from the house.

“Come get it!!! It’s dinnertime!”

Arthur watched as the man turned around to face the home, and he met the eyes of his brother.

_John_.

“I’m comin’!” John yelled in reply, and Arthur gazed as the man put away the horse and the brush he had before hurrying toward the house. Arthur wasted no time in following.

Once they had washed their hands, they all gathered around the dining table, merrily partaking in Abigail’s cooking and in conversation about their day. Arthur watched as an outcast, alone and isolated.

But despite his lonesomeness, he found that he suddenly felt a sense of peace. One that he had not had in a long time. He watched John and his family there, and Arthur felt something for the first time that was not loneliness.

He was not only peaceful. He was happy.

And as he watched his brother and his happy family disappear in favor of a bright light, Arthur could not help but think.

That was all he had ever wanted to see.


End file.
